Opening of the 5th Era
by SteadiestRat06
Summary: In a time of uncertainty, the empire has fallen from power, the dragon fires are weakening, and a terrible shadow is looming over Tamriel. Unaware of this hidden danger our hero Septimus is gathering a party of fellow warriors to fight vampires. Can are band of unlikely heroes stop this mysterious evil or will all of Tamriel be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: Innkeeping Shenanigans

Opening of the 5th Era Part 1

Assembling the Party Chapter 1: Inn keeping Shenanigans

The normal hustle and bustle that accompanied the Imperial Marketplace during the day was replaced with the peaceful quiet of the night. All the shops are locked up and not a torch is lit save for those of the inns all of which are packed with travelers near and far laying their weary heads to rest. All, but one of those inns anyway.

The Moon and Star inn. An old rickety place that creaked practically everywhere from the worse for where sign hanging outside the place, the door's hinges to the wooden floor and stairs. Cobwebs and moldy spots littered the roof. The various tables chairs, shelves, and bar counter were all splintered thanks to their old age and the disregard of their owner, An old cranky Dark elf named Wyndelius.

Wyndelius was shorter then most of his kind ranking at about 5'4. However he did posses his kind's ash gray skin and menacing red eyes. His graying hair was tied back in a short pony tail and his face was covered in wrinkles. Between his looks, disposition, and foreign accent he always seemed to be in a bad mood.

The old Dunmeri bar keep would be closing up shop by now if he wasn't preoccupied by the one and only customer he had all day who has` a proposition.

This man sits on one of the half-a-dozen bar stools, decked head to toe in rugged steel armor with a shining sword. It's handle gold encrusted with a large red ruby and round steel shield with a large spike in the middle both of which slung over his back. His helmet currently off and resting on the counter revealing his face. He has unkempt short jet black hair, brown piercing eyes, sharp nose, chiseled chin, he was unshaven, with scruff around his lips and cheeks. He was matted with dirt in places and its safe to say he hasn't cleaned up in a while.

"Wyndel if I told you why I'm asking then you wouldn't want to help me," spoke his guest.

"And if you don't tell me I won't help you for sure _Septimus_ ," Retorted Wyndelius with a flare of annoyance.

The now identified Septimus huffs and responds, "You make a strong argument."

"Well come on I ain't got all night," Wyndelius commanded.

"OK vampires..," Septimus tried to explain before Wyndelius cut him off.

"No."

"I told you wouldn't want to help," Septimus said.

"No you told me after that mess in Black Light you wouldn't ever get me involved with those blood suckers again," Wyndelius exclaimed.

"Look I know I'm asking a lot I just need you to help me find some people," Septimus quickly explained hoping to win Wyndelius's confidence back.

"What do you mean 'help you find some people'," Wyndelius asked his visitor peaking his curiosity.

Septimus audibly sighs, "The jobs big and I can't do it alone," he piped up.

Wyndelius narrows his eyes," You've been a lone wolf since the day I met you, the situation must be world endin if your willin to recruit," He joked, but with a touch of concern.

"I won't lie the situations pretty dire. The remnants of the Volkihar clan have reemerged and have been moving swiftly throughout the provinces trying to get in contact with the other clans and guess what it worked," Septimus explained pulling out a rolled up piece parchment.

"What's on it," Wyndelius asked.

Septimus unrolled and faced the parchment towards Wyndelius before explaining," Envoys of each clan as well as a full escort for each one are headed for an Aylied ruin up in the northern woods of Cyrodiil and I would like to say. This… Has… Never… Happened before!," He finished placing emphasis on the last couple words.

"Very well spare me the rest of the details I'm trusting you on this and I'll help you however I can, but wouldn't this information be best left in the hands of the someone like the Dawngaurd," Wyndelius responded.

"No they still think I'm crazy and no one else will believe me. And thanks Wyndel I know this isn't easy," Septimus spoke with answered with concern.

"Ha Ha They never did trust you," Wyndelius teased. Septimus continued again. "Thanks, as for the people I'm looking for. I'm gonna need a cleric one that can both heal and repel the undead, Someone who can track things and know their way around the forest. A Bosmeri ranger would be best, A powerful Mage or Wizard the vampires in attendance aren't short on mystics so I want to be prepared, and a skilled illusionist basically someone who can detect magically concealed passageways or traps. Vampires always have a few tricks up there sleeves. Oh and make sure they can handle themselves I don't want to have to baby sit," Septimus finished.

Wyndelius remained silent for a few moments while Septimus explained then an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face smiled," OK your ranger and Mage are conveniently in the same place a quaint little village called New Wood in the West Weald I'll mark it on my map in a minute and as for your illusionist he resides in the capital of Elsweyr's northern kingdom (Insert Name) Ask around for ," Wyndelius finished in kind.

"Thanks man your a life saver.. but wait you didn't mention the Cleric," Septimus asked puzzled.

Another uncharacteristic smile spread across Wyndelius's face," As luck would have it he's right below..."

Boom!

A large explosion sounded from below shaking the entire inn right down to its foundation. Immediately proceeding this were rapid pacing footsteps racing from below Septimus's and Wyndelius's feet to the other side of the inn. Then said footsteps raced up from the sound of it, stairs.

Just then the door burst open bringing a cloud of steam and smoke into the main room. Immediately following this was a scrawny Breton. About as tall as Septimus. Brown unkempt messy hair, Holy white robes, and he was fairly pale. As if the situation wasn't strange enough he was wearing goggles and casting a frost spell into the basement.

The frost trail from his hands ceased and he looked up to the barkeep and his visitor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wyndelius my experiment just… kinda… backfired," the Breton spoke up, but began to trail of as he noticed Septimus. "Oh hello," He greeted sheepishly waving his hand.

Septimus turned back to Wyndelius," Hell no," Septimus stated flatly.

"I'm sorry you need a Cleric and I need him outta my place, he's been driving all my customers away," Wyndelius stated shooting a glare at the Breton.

"Fuck that what did I say about no babysitting and the only thing that looks remotely Cleric about him are his robes, seriously how do you know this guy is a priest and not some skooma addict," the visitor asked.

"Trust me I've known this boy for a long time and he's a damn good healer plus he spends a lot of time in ancient crypts so he ought to know a thing or two about fighting the undead." Wyndelius explained through a chuckle to sooth the concerns of his visitor.

"Are you telling me 'that' is the best you got," Septimus said harsh fully, pointing directly at the Breton.

"What the heck does that mean," the Breton retorted, but he was just ignored. "He's going with you and that's final unless you know another cleric willing to face vampires."

"Whoa, vampires," the Breton exclaimed, but like before he was ignored.

"Look at him were facing undead abominations who are stronger and faster then normal men or mer… you could probably kick his ass in a fight."

"Heh yeah he's kind of wimp, but the lads sharp just keep him in back and he'll be fine,"

"Do I get a say in this."

"No," Both the innkeeper and his visitor stated in unison.

The Breton sighs, again going unnoticed.

"I'm serious though were taking a massive collection of vampires in an ancient Aylied ruin," the visitor added.

The Breton perks up an,"Aylied ruin, are you serious I'll go pack my things!," the Breton exclaims running back downstairs.

"See and the boy's willing, your out of options take him or leave him," Wyndelius stated.

"Fine… I hope the rest of your contacts aren't this odd," Septimus responded begrudgingly.

"You don't know the half of it," Wyndelius answered quietly.

Septimus looked at the innkeeper quizzically," What?"

"I mean goodbye and good luck my boy!," He exclaimed in an attempt to distract Septimus,"now be a dear and go make sure that little shit doesn't set another thing on fire."

"Very well," He responded scooting his stool back from the counter before proceeding down the basement stairs.

The basement of this "fine" establishment was littered with spare furniture, tools, barrels filled with flammable liquids be it lap oil or alcohol, and other useless junk all of it shoved to the far end of the room. The closest side of the room to the door unlike the top dusty half was somewhat neat and orderly, Save for the recent burn marks, charred metal fragments, and crumpled or burned pieces of paper that littered the floor.

The previously unknown Breton was in and around his makeshift work space packing various bits and bobs into his large leather pack.

"OK gears and gyros check, Atherium wand check, Experimental bolts check, Aylied stones, Ancient texts check, Magical scrolls check, Spell tome check, Holy text check, and Crossbow," the hyperactive man finished reaching under a cloth pulling from it a bright and shiny crossbow.

The weapon was far more advanced than any steel laden wood crossbow Septimus used. Going by it's ornamentation, complexity of it's design, and gold like coloring, He'd say Dwarven.

"So are you a collector of sorts," Septimus questioned trying to get a hold on the curious individual in front of him.

"No I fancy myself an inventor, But it's like Wyndelius said In addition to that I'm a Cleric," the Breton explained.

"Yeah how did someone with such curiosities become a servant of the eight," Septimus asked.

"Well it's a long and boring tale, but I was forced into it," the Breton said.

"OK I won't pry further, but earlier you seemed to be concerned about the vampires I mentioned what made you change your mind, did it have something to do with being in an Aylied ruin," Septimus asked again remembering the odd clerics response to the sudden involvement of an Aylied ruin.

"Yeah I've never had a chance to explore a genuine Aylied ruin before their always crawling with undead guardians and besides their will be others coming with us," the Breton explained.

"Your right… Wait how did you know that," Septimus asked.

"I heard from down hear," the Breton stopped to pick up a nearby shovel. He then continues while poking the roof of the basement," These floors aren't that thick. "In fact that's how my experiment blew up in my face I got to absorbed in your conversation, I sparked something then BOOM!," Septimus exclaimed pointing to his eyebrows which were singed missing a majority of the hair with only a few slivers of hair here and their.

"Wow what a ringing endorsement, You do realize your not doing a good job of convincing me your up to the task," Septimus said beginning to get agitated over the Breton's constant ramblings.

The Breton Stands up straight and brings his hand into a salute,"Cirges Mebestion, Cleric of the Eight, Scholar, and Inventor at your service," The now identified Cirges spoke with confidence.

"OK I get it, normally I wouldn't trust someone I just met, but Wyndelius has never steered me wrong before," Septimus stated, but another truth to the matter was that Cirges seemed right like he could be trusted.

"Thanks Septimus I promise I'll do my part." Cirges spoke confidently.

"Alright get your shit together and meet me upstairs," Septimus said suddenly taking a commanding tone.

"Yes Sir," Cirges responded giving another salute as Septimus walked upstairs.

Septimus walked back into the inns main floor. To see Wyndelius finishing his last mug.

"So you lads all set," Wyndelius said to Septimus when he came into view.

"I suppose, He wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but he seems competent enough and willing," Septimus responded.

"Oh he'll get the job done. He may not be all…," Wyndelius brings his index finger and points it to the side of his head and spins it in place," up here, but he's reliable.

"I hope your right, Oh forgot to ask can you get me a mug of mead," Septimus asked sitting himself at the bar and placing several coins on the counter.

"Just as I finish washing them," Wyndelius said annoyed.

"Just get me a damn drink," Septimus said flatly.

After several minutes Cirges emerged from the Inn's basement Carrying a large leather pack filled to the brim. It almost seemed to much for him to carry, but he lifted it around no problem with only the occasional stumbling.

"Alright that's everything I'm ready to go," Cirges spoke up.

"Well were off, It's been good seeing you again Wyndelius and really thanks for everything." Septimus said rising from his bar stool.

"Hold on lads one more thing," Wyndelius stopped them both and motion towards Cirges,"Hand me your map. Cirges obliges him and pulls out his map out from his pack. He unfurls it and places the map on the counter. Wyndelius pulls out a dagger causing Cirges to flinch and then proceeded to stab the map. Leaving a mark just above Elsweyr.

"This is the village that my Mage and Ranger reside in. It's a quaint little place It's not quite on the map yet. You are to head there pick up those nancies then head straight for Dune in Elsweyr, there you can find your illusionist," Wyndelius explained.

"Thanks again for all your help," Septimus said again.

Cirges took his map, rolling it back up and placing it into his pack," I owe you thanks as well Wyndelius you've tolerated all my quirks and provided me bed and board for almost nothing and as a show of gratitude," Cirges stopped short and pulled out a sizable bag of gold and placing it on the bar counter.

Wyndelius quickly opened the bag and began examining the modest amount of gold," Thanks lad, you may have set many fires and driven away all my customers, but I truly have appreciated the time we shared," Wyndelius concluded.

"Yeah, I… did to," Cirges responded unsure of what to say remembering all the insults and yelling.

"All right let's hit the road," Septimus stated.

And thus are would be heroes ventured forth to gather fellow warriors to stop the great evil that loomed over head, but little did they know they were being watched.

Author's Note: Sorry to my first responders. I failed to space the Fic. before posting, but here you go. Spaced and slightly edited. Read the second author's note in the next section for the rest of my message.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note Hello everyone sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I forgot to include an authors note in the first chapter and I didn't know how you submitted stories beforehand because I literally made my account last night so I didn't know you couldn't edit it after posting it so here it is. I am super happy my story already has views and the story you just read is sort of a rough draft. I'm already working on chapter 2 and after I finish this particular story arc I'm gonna come back and edit the story creating the final intended product. So throughout this process I need all the reviews I can get. Point out incorrect spelling, improper use of punctuation, and any ideas on how to improve certain scenes in general. Feel free to be as harsh as you want as long as it's constructive I'll appreciate it. Thank you all and have a wonderful day. 


	3. Chapter 2 New Wood

Chapter 2: New Wood

Our heroes tread along a dirt path surrounded by tall, slender trees mounted on horses. Cirges's steed has a plain chestnut brown coat, black unbrushed main, and dark brown eyes. In quite the contrast Septimus's horse was a muscular Stallion with baby blue eyes, and a shiny white coat and Mane.

"So Cirges," Septimus spoke up, "You spent some time with the old mer has he ever talked about anything."

Cirges looked up ar rhe sky deep in thought,"No not really he kept mostly to himself plus I tinkered and read all day there wasn't a lot of time for that."

"Huh," Septimus sounded confused.

"Whats it matter anyway," Cirges asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Septimus responded and then spoke again, "So do you know anything about this New Wood?"

"I know as much as you do I'm afraid," Cirges said.

"Well then how long until we reach this place," Septimus asked.

Cirges responded by taking his hands off the reins of the horse amd reached into jis satchel to pull out his map. He unfurled it and began studying it intently.

"Should be close, perhaps its in that clearing up ahead," Cirges said pointing towards the fast approaching clearing.

They sped there horses up in anticipation. The light at the end of the tree line grew brighter and brighter until they finally reached the other side. It was breathtaking, The large clearing in the forest they just entered was luscious and green, littered with colorful flowers and swarming with colorful insects.

Our heroes progressed further through some tall bushes and they finally see New Wood, but it's not like the rest of the grove. The town was surrounded by many trees who had grown into each other and intertwined to form a thick protective wall. They couldn't see the town over the top of the wall so Septimus began calling for the residents.

"Hello can anyone here me," Septimus yelled There was a brief silence before someone responded, "O-Oh my gods! Someone open the gate, there's somebody outside."

The sounds of several footsteps beyond the wall scattered in separate directions the closest rose up the wall and showed himself to our heroes. A Wood Elf dressed in leather armor. They pointed down the wall to the left and the Wood Elf spoke up.

"Keep going all the way around the wall until you get to the main gate, were opening it for you right now."

Septimus sensed something was off "Hey what's wrong."

"Just get inside the village we'll explain everything from there," The Wood Elf exclaimed suddenly becoming Irate.

"Fine were coming in," Septimus responded and him Cirges directed their horses to go around wall.

"What do you think think that guys problem was," Cirges asked Septimus as they rode along the wall.

"Look around," Septimus responded.

"What do you mean…," Cirges uttered and took a good look at the landscape as they turned the corner to the front of the wall. The beautiful bushes and flowers that once littered this section of the clearing were torn to shreds, small patches of the ground furiously dug up, the wall was also scratched up.

"What the hell happened here," Cirges asked.

"I'd assume a pack of wild animals judging by the claw marks, but what gets me is the varying sizes," Septimus analyzed.

Cirges took a closer look and it was indeed how Septimus described it,"Wow thats probably why these people are so afraid."

Septimus and Cirges strode up to the front gate and waited as they opened it then they walked through a narrow hallway with more tree walls until they reached a second gate which the wood elves also raised and finally they gotta good look at the city. It was a small community comprised of cottages and thick trees that also served as houses. The Wood Elf that addressed them earlier walked up and questioned them.

"How did you two find this place."

"We just followed the map," Cirges responded pulling out his map and showing the mark that lead them hear.

The wood elf snatched the map away and scanned it intently,"What in oblivion," He muttered under his breath.

"Is anything wrong," Septimus asked growing annoyed.

"A lot actually for starters who gave you are location, how did you get passed the barrier, and who in oblivion are you," The Wood Elf asked.

"Alright in reverse order, my name is Septimus Quintillius and this my companion Cirges Mebestion, I have no idea what barrier you mean, and a cranky old dark elf named Wyndelius."

"Wait a minute Wyndelius… I Don't know why your here, but if you were sent by Wyndelius then it must be urgent. Follow me and I'll take you to Andoril and Thoronor," The wood elf replied who proceeded to turn in the opposite direction into the heart of New Wood.

Our heroes followed close behind taking a better look at the scenery. Between the tree houses were gardens inhabited by luscious fruits, vegetables, and a wide array of beautiful and colorful flowers. Mirroring the diversity of their gardens The inhabitants were a mix of Khajiits, Wood Elves, High Elves, and Humans all of whom had there attention focused on their newest arrivals.

They soon found themselves in front of the assumed dwelling of Andoril and Thoronor which was wider and taller then most of the other tree houses.

Inside the house dwelled a high elf and a wood elf. The Bosmer was clad in armor made of various leathers and bones that covered all of his body with the exception of his hands and feet which were covered by complementary boots and gloves both also made of leather. He had bright yellow eyes and light brown long hair which was tied back in a ponytail. He also possessed a bow and a sheath of arrows both made of bones like his armor. He was fairly average in height and weight and his muscles while not big were well toned.

The high elf in quite the contrast to his wood elf friend was dressed in fine blue wizard robes that were lined with a gold trim. He also had a wooden staff that was topped by a dark red orb slung over his back. His long majestic golden hair flowed down his back not bound by anything and like his name implied he was impressively tall standing at about 6'7. Although Similarly to his wood elf friend he had bright yellow eyes and toned muscles.

The wood elf sat on the loft staring out a small circular window into the natural beauty of New Wood. The high elf was preoccupied down on the first floor working in some makeshift brewing station. He continuously added several ingredients into a small cauldron and stirring accordingly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Andoril spoke up, "Can you get that please."

"Sure," Thoronor responded jumping down from the loft landing with a thud. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it revealing his friend Engaer and a pair of unfamiliar faces.

"Engaer whats going on who are these men," Thoronor said.

"Hello Thoronor these men were sent by Wyndelius and I think they can help us," Engaer responded.

"Excuse me, I didn't say anything about helping you," Septimus spoke up.

"What, you said you were sent by Wyndelius we assumed he got are message," Engaer responded with surprise and disbelief.

Cirges Spoke up, "Yeah I'm sorry Wyndelius didn't say anything about you needing our help."

"Well then why the hell are you here," Engaer yelled.

"Were here for them," Septimus stated pointing at Thoronor and Andoril.

"Excuse me," Engaer exclaimed.

Suddenly Andoril walked towards the door and handed Engaer a box of potions,"Please distribute these to the people we'll handle the matter from here."

"But sir."

"We appreciate your service, but Andorils right we'll handle this," Thoronor said.

"Very well," Engaer sighed and walked away defeated.

"Come in," Thoronor gestured. Septimus and Cirges obliged and walked into the spacious house. Thoronor climbed back up to his spot on the loft and Andoril pulled his chair from under his desk and also took a seat.

"So what do you want," Andoril said.

"Straight to the point huh, well I'm here with my associate to gather a team for a special mission," Septimus explained.

"What kind of special mission," Thoronor said curiously.

"Were gonna be hunting vampires," Cirges spoke enthusiastically.

"Why are you excited about that," Andoril said.

"Mostly because we'll be delving into an Aylied ruin, and besides I won't have to do much fighting," Cirges clarified.

"Excuse me," Andoril said suddenly very irritated.

"Oh sorry I phrased that wrong you see I'm a Cleric and…," Cirges tried to explain, but was cut off harshly.

"I wasn't referring to your cowardice, I was speaking of the vampires defilement of the Aylied's sacred ruins," Andoril answered with spite in his voice and gripping the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Why do you care they were a bunch of Daedra Worshiping bastards," Septimus scowled.

"How dare you." Suddenly Andoril rose from his chair and readied a flame spell while Septimus readied his shield and gripped the handle of his sword in response.

"Whoa whoa, lets just simmer down," Cirges said rising from his seat and stepping between the two.

"Tell him that," Septimus spoke with frustration.

"Excuse me..."

"Enough," Thoronor suddenly spoke up,"Come on Andoril we don't have time for this.

Andoril's spell fizzled out and his hand fell back to rest next to his side, "Your right even if are guests are disrespectful," he said shooting a scowl at Septimus.

Septimus dropped his glare and spoke,"Look I Don't know what your friend outside was talking about when he said you needed help, but I'm on quest of vital importance."

"Is it about these vampires you spoke of," Thoronor asked. "Yes I have evidence that suggests they're gathering for some kind of summit, but beyond that All I know is the leaders of every vampire clan will be in attendance and if we strike now there rain of darkness may finally end," Septimus said with great passion.

"Lovely speech, but we have are own monsters to deal with," Andoril responded.

"Unfortunately Andoril's right it's a noble venture and all, but we cant leave our village in this dire time." Thoronor said.

"What could be possibly be so important," Septimus asked flabbergasted.

"A large number of strange shape shifting beasts have been harassing New Wood as of late. We believe them to be Beasts of the wild hunt…

Cirges gasps and begins rapidly speaking,"Beasts of the wild hunt, I've read tomes and numerous scrolls on them are they as blood thirsty as they're described and can you tell me anything about the rituals involved, I understand if you wish to keep it a secret, but I'm really interested in anything you can tell…"

"By the nine please be silent," Septimus said placing his hand over cirges's mouth to quiet him.

"Yes, your not helping human," Andoril chimed in with venom in his words.

"Heh, Heh sorry."

"As I was saying Beasts of the wild hunt have been ravaging New wood for several months now and we can't even consider leaving until this threat is over," Thoronor finished explaining.

"Alright so you need are help I need to know exactly what these 'Beasts of the Wild Hunt' are," Septimus said.

"Oh I got this, so there Bosmer who are turned into these supernatural shape shifting beasts that stampede violently across the land consuming anything nearby until nothing is left then they descend upon themselves in a 'cannibalistic orgy,'" Cirges interjected.

Septimus looked to Thoronor with a confused expression,"Is any of that true."

"Yes, now you see why I'm so concerned about them and what's worse is they don't behave like normal beasts of the wild hunt."

"I hate to ask, but how so," Septimus asked.

"They have assaulted are village for several weeks now, these beasts normally would have perished by now, but they still live and they aren't attacking are walls they hide in the treeline waiting for us to leave are walls," Thoronor explained.

"Wait then why didn't they come after us," Cirges asked.

"We've been wondering the same thing," Andoril answered.

"Any theories," Septimus asked.

"I'd say you'd gotten lucky, but I know these beasts and I've observed there behavior. They haven't let any of us cross the tree line from anywhere so my guess is they let you in," Thoronor explained.

"They can't possibly be that intelligent," Septimus replied.

"They are, they've kept us trapped inside our walls and ambushed us when we've left, we have no idea why were so coordinated, but the real issue will you help us," Thoronor said.

Septimus stared down at himself for a moment and then stood up and said, "We'll do it."

Thoronor claps his hands together,"Excellent, now come to the back with us and we'll fill you in,"

Everyone got up from there respective seats and followed Thoronor and Andoril to the back of there house. They strolled threw to the opening opposite of the front door on the other side of the room and followed the cramped corridor down a set of stairs into a circular wooden chamber adorned with weapon racks, bookshelves filled with various tomes and alchemical supplies, plus a table with a hand drawn map that seemed to depict the large grotto, the surrounding wilderness, and the town they resided in. The map also appeared to be marked with various symbols. Our party gathered around the map and Thoronor spoke, "Alright here's the plan the creatures have been entirely focused on the gates so I'm going to use my magic to open a hole in one of the walls and close it back…"

"But wait won't that leave us trapped out there with those things," Cirges piped up.

"Sorry, but I can't leave my people in danger besides if you let me finish you'll see that we won't have to do much fighting." Thoronor responded trying to comfort Cirges.

"OK," Cirges said letting Thoronor continue with his plan.

"Continuing from were we left off once we get outside the walls we'll track the beasts through the woods and once we have their attention we lure them into a trap, you guys remember the two gates you passed into to get inside our fair town," Thoronor asked.

"Yeah we do," Septimus answered.

"Well were going to lead them right between those gates and have Andoril destroy them with his magic."

"Alright that's pretty solid, but how do we expect to out run them, do you guys have horses and how many will be participating in our hunt," Septimus asked.

This time Andoril responded, "Yes we have horses and a few others including Engear whom I'm sure your familiar with.

"Alright let's go meet these warriors of yours," Septimus said.

The End.

Author's Note: I'll try and keep this one short and to the point. First sorry for not submitting this sooner I've sat on it for almost half a year and the only reason I have for it is because I personally think this chapter is worse then my first one, but screw it this story was gonna be a roughdraft from the start and I'm getting nothing done doing this so here you go. Now for some corrections, the review I received pointed out that my story was just a block of text and I'm sorry it came out like that when I initially uploaded the document I didn't realize it compressed it like that and at the time I didn't realize you could edit documents so it was up like that for a few days before I fixed it. Also ill get around to fixing that continuity error in the summary the review also mentioned at some point. Finally thanks to the people who favorited and followed my story it really means the world to me. I welcome any and all criticism especially for this chapter because just going over this document I noticed a lot of mistakes that I didn't see before and I stopped correcting them before I stayed up the rest of the night fixing them. Thanks everybody, have a great day or night, and who knows it might not take me a whole year to come out with the next chapter.


End file.
